Roll stands, as for supporting a pair of adjacent rolls, such as mill rolls, are well known. The term "mill roll" typically refers to a steel roll, as commonly used in various industrial applications. As used herein, the term "roll" is intended to include such steel mill rolls, as well as nylon rolls, urethane rolls, rubber rolls, and nonwoven rolls, discussed below.
One use of such a roll stand is as a de-oiler to regulate the amount of lubrication, such as oil, on steel. The steel is typically wound in a coil, and the steel is unwound as a strip and passed between the mill rolls. Depending upon the amount and consistency of the oil on the steel, as well as the amount desired, the de-oiler can add oil to the strip, remove oil from the strip, or both.
In order to maintain a thin layer of the oil on the strip, a tremendous pressure must be maintained between the rolls. In order that the layer of oil is uniform, the pressure between the rolls must be consistent across the length of the rolls.
Further, in order that the strip properly tracks as it passes between the rolls, the rolls must be maintained properly in parallel alignment.
The present invention is provided to solve these and other problems.